


迷情8

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	迷情8

迷情8  
开学前的几周，赵云澜和沈巍的关系，尤其是性爱关系变得异常和谐。  
每天晚上，沈巍都会留在赵云澜的小窝。  
两人会在床上厮混好几个钟头。  
尽情云雨直到筋疲力竭才四体交缠着双双睡去。  
有时候是在沈巍的办公室里。  
赵云澜骑在他的大腿上。  
两人…

赵云澜从心理上也不再那么抗拒。  
甚至他隐隐地期待。  
每次高潮完毕后，沈巍会拥着他，温柔而慵懒地亲吻他的下巴、脖子。  
这是他最喜欢的时刻。  
他总会忍不住说好痒，声音长长的腻腻的，带着满足与撒娇的欣喜。  
其实心脏在胸腔里狂跳，就想沈巍多抱自己一会儿，多亲一会。  
赵云澜自己也不知道这份超越性爱的需求是怎么回事。  
但他心头的那份渴望挥之不去。  
他就想挨着他，感受他的呼吸拂过自己的皮肤。  
哪怕是在实验室因为出错被他小声责骂的时候。  
“赵云澜，你知不知道细心两个字怎么写？”  
……

实验室的学姐学长都说沈巍明显偏心赵云澜。  
别人犯错可不是这样挠痒痒似的一句两句能翻过篇去的。  
赵云澜沉溺于这种偏爱。  
觉得自己对于沈巍终归是很特别的。  
就算是特别合他口味也行。

直到真正合他口味的人出现了。  
开学后，实验室多了几个人。  
叶尊是工学院另一位教授的研究生，因为项目需要借调到沈巍的实验室。  
他俊朗、优秀、自信、高傲。  
简直是年轻版的沈巍。  
在实验上，总有灵活的思路和突出的创意。  
沈巍对他是掩饰不住的欣赏。  
那么四平八稳的人，竟然在讨论会上为叶尊的实验设计拍手叫好。  
叶尊的家庭背景也很好，据说父母是外交官。  
赵云澜心想，如果叶尊是gay，他跟沈巍真是般配极了。

叶尊似乎跟沈巍一样是个工作狂。  
他在项目上有了新成果或想法都会立刻与沈巍讨论。  
实验室里总能见到他们凑在一起。  
深夜也会发来邮件或信息。  
而沈巍对此并不反感。  
他会一手搂着赵云澜，一手拿着手机浏览叶尊发来的东西。  
脸上露出明显的喜悦或是发出心花怒放的惊叹。  
这种时候，赵云澜特别不是滋味。

赵云澜开始偷偷打工。  
好像这是能让他觉得畅快些的唯一办法。  
他讨厌莫名其妙就郁郁寡欢的自己。  
他想通过一些方式，让自己变得不是非得依附沈巍。  
但其实是自欺欺人罢了。  
兼职一个月不过七八百块。  
离笑睨沈巍的十二万，还差了一座珠穆朗玛峰。

沈巍1个多月后才发现。  
因为赵云澜期中成绩太低了。  
沈巍语气特别冷：“缺钱的话我可以多加一万。”  
手里的成绩单扬起来飞在赵云澜脸上。  
“能不能把心放在学习上？”  
轻飘飘的纸张没有重量。  
但是赵云澜觉得脸像被掴了一掌。

赵云澜又把兼职辞掉了。  
气急败坏的老板没给他好脸。  
结了一点点钱就打发了他。  
赵云澜走在街上。  
忽然觉得寒意沁人。  
原来冬天已经到了。  
他感觉自己过得糊里糊涂的。  
不知道想要什么，不知道方向在哪里。

沈巍不知道赵云澜心里有这些弯弯绕绕。  
他该来就来，该要就要。  
这晚，他提出要看赵云澜自己开拓。  
赵云澜低着头没回答。  
他知道沈巍只是觉得这是个小情趣，没有故意折辱他的意思。  
但他就是很烦闷。  
在沈巍面前，他不习惯说不。  
最终还是顺从地跪到床上分开腿。  
把手指伸进嘴里，进进出出地舔湿。然后沾了一点精油，直直地捅进自己的后穴。  
沈巍下腹绷得难受。  
赵云澜垂着脑袋，手上机械地动作。完全没有去找自己的敏感点，只是拉扯着不断扩张。  
手指进到三根以后，就到了极限，脸色绯红。  
沈巍眸子暗沉，走过去拉开拉链，狠狠捅了进去。  
赵云澜闷哼着承受沈巍的攻击，里面被撞到的时候，臀部不自觉地打着颤。  
前面是软绵绵的，心里是寒浸浸的。  
沈巍发现他没有状态，拱着他后脑勺：“怎么回事？累了？”  
赵云澜苦到心头，却说不出。  
摇摇头。  
沈巍用嘴唇轻扫他脖子，竟是难得的温柔：“因为前两天骂你生气了？心眼这么小啊？”  
这温柔像一根针，戳破了赵云澜硬撑出来的坚强。  
让他直想哭。  
他不知道自己到底什么毛病，为什么越来越软弱。  
后面沈巍冲撞时，赵云澜声音呜咽。  
沈巍还以为他总算来感觉了。

圣诞节前学校出了公费派遣美国留学的通知。  
大三以上就可以申请。择优录取。  
公费加全奖硕博连读。  
生物工程专业有一个名额。  
太诱人了。  
以赵云澜的的绩点和实践能力，完全可以搏一搏。  
但为了要照顾妈妈，这个他不考虑。

他没想到妈妈这么快就不需要他照顾了。  
接到医院电话的时候，赵云澜还在上课。  
赶到ICU病房的时候，妈妈还是像之前一样静静地躺着。  
只不过监护仪器上没有了证明生命存在的波形。  
主治医师的语气很冷静：“是今天早晨突发的紧急情况，我们估测是脑血管意外。但是病人的情况，也无法进一步明确检查…”  
赵云澜觉得全身的血液都冷了下来，整个人瑟缩着，不敢近前。  
妈妈才45岁，他一直以为她有朝一日肯定能醒过来，就像报纸上报道的很多植物人苏醒的奇迹一样。  
为此，他心甘情愿付出了很多。  
甚至是岔开腿从沈巍那里拿钱。  
现在老天连他付出的权利也没收了…

赵云澜完全不知道如何料理。  
幸好医院附近就有有丧葬一条龙服务的公司。  
打了个电话，就有人来帮着收殓、送殡仪馆等等。  
护士拔掉妈妈身上大大小小的管子。  
有血从妈妈的耳朵、鼻腔和置管的切口里流出来。  
看着瘆人。  
护士见怪不怪，用棉球堵住。

晚上八点多，赵云澜才出了殡仪馆的大门。  
手里捧着一个小小的骨灰盒。  
是妈妈。  
他这时候才哭出来。  
在路边抖得不能自抑。  
他摸出手机给沈巍打电话。

嘟声过后，有人接起了手机。  
居然是叶尊：“喂？云澜学弟？”  
沈巍当然保存了赵云澜的号码。  
“你找沈老师有事吗？他在洗澡……”  
风吹得赵云澜眼泪干在脸上，绷着疼。  
“哦！哦！我打错了！对不起！”  
手忙脚乱地挂断了。  
赵云澜看着手机屏幕，一股凉意从心底蔓延开，让他觉得胃搅动扭紧，他感到恶心。

原来沈巍出差了。跟叶尊。  
因为项目的事。  
出差？呵。  
赵云澜想起上次沈巍和自己一起出差的事。  
一周后在上课的时候看到沈巍。  
一身的意气风发。  
一脸的饱食餍足。  
赵云澜脸颊抽了抽。  
他看到沈巍在寻找他的视线，但是故意低下了头。


End file.
